princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Takeshi Momoshiro
Takeshi Momoshiro '(桃城 武, Momoshiro Takeshi) is a Seigaku regular. He prefers to go by the name "Momo", instead of his family name "Momoshiro". Background When he was first introduced in the Prince of Tennis series, he played an unfinished match with Echizen Ryoma (he did all this to see the twist serve), though Momoshiro was injured at the time. Later, they become best friends and even doubles partners for once (though Ryoma never played Doubles again). For a short time, he is cut from the regulars, after losing to Sadaharu Inui and Kunimitsu Tezuka during Seigaku's 2nd monthly ranking matches. He takes being cut pretty hard and doesn't show up to practices for three days, leading the first years to think that Momoshiro has quit the club. Instead of going to practice, he spent his time playing street tennis; however, as he plays a match with An Tachibana, a good friend of his, he realizes his flaws as a tennis player and that in order for him to become stronger, he needs to stop underestimating his opponents. It is during this time that Momoshiro's importance to Seigaku as a team is revealed. As the player who is the most open and friendly with everyone, Momoshiro is connected to everyone on the team on some level. And as such, he's one of the few members on the team that everyone seems to care about, which is why his disappearance affects all the regulars in some way. Momoshiro is both a capable Singles player and a Doubles player, though the latter not initially. Appearance Momoshiro is one of the taller players on the team. He keeps his body well toned with daily workouts. He also takes pride in keeping his hair very spikey, as he is seen in the morning using a lot of gel and a comb to keep it that way. Personality Momoshiro is known as Seigaku’s number one rascal. He really wants to be liked by everyone, which is evident by his preference to be called "Momo-chan," even by the freshmen. As a compromise, some of the freshman call him "Momo-chan-senpai" while the third years call him by "Momo." As Momoshiro is the closest to a true friend Ryoma can claim, the two spend much time together eating hamburgers or playing street tennis. Unlike Ryoma, who is absolutely clueless as a doubles player, Momoshiro develops an affinity for playing doubles and even masters it, despite expressing a preference for singles. Kunimitsu Tezuka, arguably one of the best tennis players in the middle-school circuit, has commented that when Momoshiro realizes his true potential as a tennis player, he'll be an extremely formidable and troublesome opponent. One of Momoshiro's habits is that he underestimates his opponents only to be defeated by them. In this way, he can be seen as arrogant. Although he is not as arrogant as say Ryoma or Atobe, he is still a worthy opponent to play tennis with when calm. It is also claimed that he plays tennis best when he is calm. He, like Eiji, take longer to realise what is going on and usually requires Fuji or Ryoma to tell him what is going on. momo wait.jpg momo scary.jpg|Momoshiro telling ghost stories. momo burgers.jpg|Momoshiro and his mountain of burgers. scared momo.jpg|Momo realizing what a scary person Fuji is. momo angry.jpg|Momo getting angry because Echizen isn't concentrating on their match. Momoshiro has formed several rivals in the series, with and Kaoru Kaidoh are eternal rivals, and constantly try to out-do each other. Surprisingly enough, this makes them efficient as a doubles pair, because the two rivals know each other so well. In Genius 379, the last chapter of the manga, Momoshiro is seen as a third year and the new vice-captain of Seigaku, with Kaidō as his captain. It was stated by Sakuno that he is too nice to be captain when she was writing a letter to Ryoma. Their rivalry has, apparently, somewhat mellowed with time. History Tokyo Districts Prior to the Districts, Momoshiro heard of Echizen coming to Seigaku, and wanted to play against him. They met on the courts when Echizen and his friends were being harrassed by Arai. Momo and Echizen played, and Momo kept trying to return Echizen's Twist Serve, but to no avail. Momo ended the match early as his ankle was injured, but the match resulted in a newfound friendship with Echizen. Momoshiro was scheduled to play in the doubles 2 slot along with Echizen against Tomoya Izumi and Fukawa Kimiyoshi from Gyokurin at the Districts after playing and suffering a huge defeat at the street tennis courts and deciding that "real men play doubles." It is also during that time that he meets An Tachibana, but does not realize she was the younger sister of Kippei Tachibana. To compensate for their lack of doubles experience, Momoshiro and Ryoma came up with a strategy on the fly and dubbed it "Ah-Un," using it to determine who gets the ball when the opponent hit the ball in the center. After winning 6-2 and seeing how terrible they originally were in doubles, he was never paired up with Echizen ever again. In the finals against Fudomine, he is a reserve player, as Echizen was a reserve player in the previous round (as punishment for their horrible performance at their match against Gyokurin). He is shocked when he finds out that An was Kippei's younger sister. Tokyo Prefecturals Momoshiro Kaido pair Ep. 29.jpg|Momoshiro/Kaido pair at the Tokyo Prefecturals. Momoshiro and Seigaku head into the Tokyo Prefecturals as amongst the top seeds after winning their District Tournament. Momoshiro paired up with close rival Kaidoh in Doubles 2 against St.Rudolph's Shinya Yanagisawa and Atsushi Kisarazu. Because of their heated rivalry, almost everyone assumed it would get in the way of the match; surprisingly, they know each other's play style and are proven to be an efficient doubles pairing, as the duo used their knowledge of each other to make efficient combination plays and utilize their techniques efficiently. Momo uses a powerful Dunk Smash to knock Shinya unconcious, resulting in him and Kaidoh winning by default. For the semifinals, Ginka forfeited the whole match against Seigaku out of fear after realizing their strength. Seigaku ended up taking on Yamabuki in the Finals of the Tournament. Here, Momoshiro played in Singles 3 against Yamabuki's 3rd year ace Sengoku Kiyosumi. Momoshiro caused one of the upsets of the tournament by defeating Sengoku by mastering 'Jack Knife, which is the result of his injured ankle being completely healed. Regionals Momoshiro loses his position on the team after losing to Inui in the ranking matches. His being cut from the team even leads to the temporary break up of the Golden Pair after they fight, and even Eiji Kikumaru notes how practices are not the same without Momoshiro around. Although Ryoma, in particular, seems unconcerned about Momoshiro being cut from the team, in reality, he is worried about Momoshiro and goes looking for him during lunch period; it is a moment that reveals both how important Momoshiro's friendship is to Ryoma and how important Momoshiro is to Seigaku. Momo finds some comfort by playing friendly tennis with An Tachibana, and he is the first to see Hyotei Academy's true power when he played against Kabaji Munehiro. Thus, when Momoshiro returns to practices, all seems right with the team again, although Tezuka punishes him for missing practice by making him run a record high of 100 laps. This is also when Momoshiro's character is revealed that despite being cut from the team, he is determined to support and cheer his teammates on as they face Hyōtei in the Regionals. Yet, Momoshiro ends up having to play a serious part again, almost instantly, when Oishi gets injured and doesn't show up for the match against Hyōtei. Momoshiro's character is further revealed as he shows courage by first attempting to relieve Oishi from the hospital as quickly as possible and then, by being the one to take Oishi's place as Eiji's partner. Up until this point, Momoshiro is still a novice at playing doubles. But in one of Momoshiro's finest moments, he not only helps Eiji win the match against Hyotei, but takes the opportunity to master doubles with Oishi's quickly-given advice. Spectators even said Momoshiro and Eiji playing was like watching the Golden Pair. Momoshiro shows that he is not only one of the most adaptable people in Seigaku, but he's also a player and a friend who always gives 100% and comes through for his teammates. Even Inui has noted that Momoshiro's ability to overcome hurdles is amazing. He then is able to remain as a regular on the team when Tezuka has to leave the team to recuperate from his injury from his match with Hyōtei's Keigo Atobe. Momoshiro partners with Inui to face the Tanaka twins of Josei Shonan in the anime. Tanaka Youhei and Tanaka Kouhei take the lead due to their good prediction abilities from Youhei's excellent eyesight and Kouhei's excellent hearing. However Momoshiro's prediction abilities improve greatly during the match and help him and Inui come from 4-0 down to leading 5-4. Unfortunately while changing sides, Momoshiro accidentally drinks Inui's Special Juice and faints causing them to forfeit the match. In the Kanto Regional Semifinals against Rokkaku, Momoshiro pairs with Takashi Kawamura in Doubles 2 against Hikaru Amane/Harukaze Kurobane pair. After being dominated for 5 straight games, thanks to Kawamura's new Dash Hadoukyu and Momoshiro's improved Prediction abilities, they are able to dramatically revive their hopes of winning and bring the scoreline to 6-6. Thanks to Momoshiro's trickery, they win 7-6. In the anime, when the finals match against Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku is postponed, the tennis team goes to a camp to train. Momo trains rigorously, and in the practice matches with Hyotei, Momo develops the Super Great Momoshio Special, a more powerful Dunk Smash that spins for a long time on the court before bouncing, thus confusing the opponent as to when it will bounce up. The name felt too long by everyone, so it would eventually be renamed as the Super Dunk. Momoshiro pairs with Kaidoh in Doubles 2 in the Finals against Marui Bunta/Jackal Kuwahara pair and engage in a long and exhausting match, with all players unveiling all of their special moves. In the manga, they lose 6-1. However, in the anime, the match goes on far longer than expected and after a gruelingly long and tiresome game, they eventually lose 7-5. Seigaku, however, still wins the Finals. Regional Select Invitational Camp Momoshiro and the rest of Seigaku (except Tezuka) recieve an invitation to participate in the camp. He, along with Echizen, Oishi, and Eiji were put into Sumire's group. He does everything he can do become a member to play against the American team, but he does not get chosen. Regional Select Invitationals Momoshiro does not get chosen as a member, so he becomes a member of the audience to watch his teammates Echizen, Fuji, and Eiji play against the American team. Prior To Nationals In the anime, during the Inter-school ranking tournament, before the National tournament, Momoshiro and Echizen played a singles match to determine who'll be a regular. Unfortunately, after Momoshiro was leading 4-0, Echizen decided to forfeit the game and Momoshiro was angry at him for not taking this match seriously. Momoshiro also plays and wins a tight match against Kaidoh. Eventually, Momoshiro finally realized that Echizen really wanted to take part in the US Open even though Echizen said he would attend the Nationals with the regulars. They then played a friendly singles game, despite Momoshiro losing 6-2, his friendship with Echizen has been the most valuable ever since their first encounter. Nationals At the Nationals, Momohsiro's true abilities are shown. His massive improvement is greatly acknowledged in his match against Oshitari Yūshi making the Hyotei team surprised by his new Insight. Although he ended up losing in the end despite being 4 games up, Oshitari was playing a 'pokerface' and simply took 6 straight games. However, within that match, he was shown to be a great and formidable player of Seigaku, as he stunned Oshitari with his immense power and ended up numbing his hand. However, this wasn't enough to stop Oshitari from defeating him. He was also instrumental in defeating the Comedy Doubles pair Konjiki Koharu/Hitōji Yūji of Shitenhōji. He is then confirmed as the next Vice-Captain of Seigaku. U-17 Camp Momoshiro obtaining his ball.jpg|Momo feeling the pain from Oni's Black Jack Knife. Oni owning Momoshiro.jpg|Oni overwhelming Momoshiro in the Player Shuffle. After the Nationals, where Seigaku ended up as victorious, Momo and the rest of the Seigaku team (even Echizen, who was in America at the moment) was invited to the U-17 selection camp , along with several other middle-schoolers. He ended up playing in a Shuffle match against the "Gate Keeper" of court 5, Oni Juujiro. Similar to his prior match wtih Sengoku, Momoshiro had one of the techniques he used, used against him. Oni uses Jack Knife against him and goes on to use an even more powerful version called Black Jack Knife and hands Momoshiro a crushing 0-6 defeat, but ended up gaining an experience about the strength of the U-17 camp. Due to the damage done to his wrist after losing to Oni Juujiro, Momoshiro makes the difficult decision to forfeit his match against Sengoku Kiyosumi. He then with the rest of the Middle School losers went to the mountain to train with the High School losers under the Drunken Coach. Team Shuffle Afterwards, the Middle School losers come back, not as losers but as the 2nd Court just as the Team Shuffle between the 5th Court and 3rd Court had ended. It is unknown who took part in the matches, but the 8 players of the previous court were defeated and fled, except for Migihashi Itarou.After some quick shuffle matches, the Top 20 U-17 players of Japan arrive back at the camp from their expedition. U-17 Camp Revolution Tumblr_nekv6qQYVt1skkk3ao9_500.png|Momoshiro's Black Jack Knife Tumblr_nekv6qQYVt1skkk3ao6_500.png|MOmoshiro's racket destroyed because of Bakyun Npot_ova_pic3.png|Momoshiro Takeshi and Oshitari Kenya in action Just as former Shitenhoji captain and High School 1st Year Hara Tetsuya and No.19 Representative and also the Shitenhoji captain before him and High School 2nd year Taira Yoshiyuki the No.18, finished off their 2nd Stringer challengers quickly with ease, they accept Momoshiro along with Oshitari Kenya's challenge to the two of them immediately after Kenya introduces his former captains to Momoshiro after a comedic reunion between the three, and engage in a doubles match with the No.18 and No.19 badges on the line. Taira and Hara completely dominate Momoshiro and Kenya with relative ease notably due to the special move of Taira Yoshiyuki that is Bakyuun, until Momoshiro finally unveils Black Jack Knife that he presumably focused on perfecting while training in the mountains. Thanks to this, Momoshiro and Kenya are able to overcome Taira and Hara and replace them as the No.19 and No.18 of the All-Japan Juniors respectively. Upon their return back to the main courts with the rest of the Middle Schoolers who challenged the 1st String, it is revealed to the rest of the camp that No.s 11-19 are all defeated and replaced by Middle Schoolers. Playing Styles and Techniques :See: Playing Style & Techniques Tennis Record Official Middle School Tournament *'NOTE-1 '''No results due to Seigaku already winning 3 sets. *'NOTE-2''' Momoshiro (accidentally) knocked out Yanagisawa with a Dunk Smash that was hit off a slice lob, which caused the ball to change course and gave the Momo/Kaido pair the win, although Momo (tried to) protest. In the anime, the score was 3-5 when Yanagisawa was knocked out while in the manga, it was 3-3. *'NOTE-3' The match against Midoriyama only took place in the manga, while Josei Shonan's match existed only in the anime. *'NOTE-4' In the manga, the Momo/Kaido pair lost with the score of 1-6, while they lost in the anime with the score of 5-7. *'NOTE-5' In the manga, the Momo/Kaido pair won with the score of 7-6 (7-5 tiebreaker), while they won in the anime with the score of 7-5. Other Matches U-17 Camp Results * NOTE-1 'Momoshiro had to forfeit his Tie-Break style game with Sengoku due to a severe wrist injury he sustained against Oni. Personal InformationThe Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 10.5 *Favorite Food: Shrimp Cutlet Burger and Very Berry Coco Parfait. (He seems to eat hamburgers several times in the anime, usually with Ryoma and Eiji, and is mentioned to do the same in the manga.) *Hobbies: listening to music and playing shooting games *Favorite Color: Red *Favorite Subject: Mathematics *Worst Subject: English, Social Studies *Often visited place in school: School store *Uses allowance on: Buys junk food and immediately eats it *Favorite Motto: "It's better to be lacking than to have more than enough." *Favorite types of movies: Movies about animals *Favorite type of books: Weekly Jump *Favorite type of music: Idol groups *Favorite Type: An active girl who likes sports *Father's Occupation: Office worker *Favorite date spot: Arcade *Most wanted thing right now: Brand name t-shirts *Daily Routine: Buys sweets (and immediately eats them), morning bentou *Doesn't like/bad at doing: Bad at following maps *Special skill aside from tennis: Breaking roof tiles with his hand (eight is his personal best) *Second Best Sport: Basketball Tennis Bag Content *'Balance nourishment snack After intense exercise, he replenishes his energy with this. This is probably the source of Momoshiro's explosive power. *'Yakisoba bread' A favorite of Momoshiro's, it's the yakisoba bread from the store. He never fails to eat it every day. *'Pen case' A pen case from Momoshiro's bag!? If you look ca~arefully, there are very few traces of it having been used... *'MD player' For Momoshiro who often listens to music, this is the indispensable item he never fails bring. He handles it recklessly, so he often breaks it. *'MD software' A recording of the hit-chart songs he liked recently. He always brings a number of the MD disks. *'Oil blotting paper' For the excess oil of acne, he blots it with this. This skin care does not match the refreshing Momoshiro. *'Hair wax' He styles hair with his favorite hair wax. It seems that he always brings it. Trivia Character Trivia *Momoshiro earned Tōyama Kintarō's respect with his abilty to the wind to determine the weather. Other Trivia *In the fourth character popularity poll for the series run by Weekly Shonen Jump, Momoshiro came in 9th place. *For the First time in the series, in New Prince of Tennis, Momoshiro was outside the Top 20, and the Top 30 in the 1st New Prince of Tennis Popularity Poll. *Momoshiro is the only Seigaku regular who has not released a full-length album. *"Momo" means peach and the spelling for "Shiro" means "Castle." Sengoku, Koharu, and Yuji takes Momo's last name as a basis and changes the spelling around a bit to give him a nickname: Omoshiro, Momoshiri, and Momojiri. *Interestingly, Momoshiro and Konomi (the author of Prince of Tennis) have the same pronounciation for their given name, but is spelt differently. Quotes *''"Don."'' (English Viz Media translated this as "Boom.") * “Hitting a girl just isn’t right. It’s not right at all.” (“Onna no ko ni te wo dashi cha, ikene na. Ikene yo.”) * (When talking to Kaido) “You wanna go at it?” (“Yarun no ka, kora?”) * “I haven’t gone wild enough, I haven’t gone wild at all.” (“Abare tara ne na, abare tara ne yo.”) * “Alright! I can’t lose!” (“Yosha! Makeran ne!”) *(When first using the Jack Knife) "I'm STRONG!" ("Ore wa TSUYOI!") *(To Oshitari Yushi, Kanto Tournament) "Your attack is too slow!" (Semeru no osoi tsu ne!) *''“I’m going to go all out on this one shot!”'' (“Kono ikyu ni subete wo kakeru!”) *(To Oshitari Yushi, Nationals) "Do-don." Gallery Kikumaru holding momo.jpg Momoshiro takeshi.png References nl:Momoshiro Takeshi Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Seigaku Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:2nd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:Right-Handed Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles Category:Middle School Vice-Captain Category:Revolutionary Brigade Category:July Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Leo